The OutCast
by Fairybaby1989
Summary: A solider escapes death after being experimented in our world only to come across a dimensional portal as an Ominous voice speaks to him. He ask the man where he like to escape to when he blurts out, "I want to go to the Bleach Universe!" He is sent there given all the power of a Shinigami. Where he becomes neighbors to Ichigo and his family before he had gotten his powers.


Prologue: Escape from Area 51

**Hello to my readers! This story I bring to you is from my boyfriend .**

**He is not able to post it to his account so I am helping him by posting it to mine.**

**So with out further a do here is his story I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of Bleach or other things mention and I do not own this story.**

* * *

><p><em>May 13, 2015, Area 51, NV 0900hrs<em>

"The higher-ups have decided to scrap the project due to the bullshit human rights violations that the project is reportedly doing, so we have to kill Subject Alpha and delete the data on the project," an older balding man said to a young, skinny scientist as he started to delete the data for the project called 'Project Rogers'.

"I hope that we can reboot the project when we get smarter people in the government," the other scientist said as he went to gather an execution squad in order to kill the subject, though what he didn't know was that he was leading those soldiers to their deaths at the hands of the very subject they were to kill.

_May 13, 2015, Area 51, NV 1000hrs_

"Alright men, the Subject is under heavy sedation so act quickly and quietly, so that he doesn't kill you!" the skinny scientist said to the squad as he opened the door and the squad went inside, but little did they know the subject had just woken up from his sedation and was just playing possum while plotting his escape from Area 51.

Subject Alpha's POV

_May 13, 2015, Area 51, NV 1000hrs_

"_So they're planning on disposing of me huh? Like hell that'll happen, when they get here and let me out of the box the execution squad is going to be executed themselves,_" I thought as I decided to play possum in my box.

"Well, Subject Alpha, it looks like you're not going to die a hero ever! Heheheheheheheheh!" the leader of the execution squad said as I woke up and ripped his throat out as the other members watched in horror and tried to shoot me, but they sorely underestimated my abilities and were quickly killed. After doing all of that I went to the room they kept the dimensionally transdescental bag prototype which was scheduled to be mass produced in about ten days then I went to the Omniversal Gate that was created after grabbing enough C-4 to level a city block in order to destroy it after I went through it.

_May 13, 2015, The Void, In between Dimensions 1100hrs_

"**Human! What are you doing in this place!?"** a voice called out to me and I answered it, "I am here because I was escaping being killed for being a subject for an experiment that was shut down for being too inhumane!"

"**I see, I will allow you to go to a universe of your choosing, and I will give you any special powers that are within that universe as well,"** the voice said to me and I replied, "I wish to go to the Bleach universe!"

"**Very well then human, I will grant you the powers of a Shinigami and give you a Zanpakutō as well, but you will have to figure out its name and obtain its Bankai on your own,"** the voice said to me as a portal opened up to the Bleach universe and I went through it with the powers of the Shinigami…

Chapter 1: Enter the Exiled

_May 16, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan, 1200hrs_

"Hey, guys the next door neighbor moved and the new neighbor is moving in, let's go meet him," a young brown haired girl said to her family.

"The old neighbor must've gotten tired of hearing dad fighting Ichigo in the morning, anyway what does he look like, Yuzu?" a young black haired girl said to the girl known as Yuzu.

"Well, you just have to see for yourself Karin. Dad, Ichigo, you're coming too!" Yuzu said to her family as she went out the door.

"Hopefully, he doesn't think I'm a delinquent because of my hair, I'd hate to get off to a bumpy start with him," the young man known as Ichigo said as he went to the door only to hear, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and block a strike from a middle aged man who appeared to be the father of Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo.

"That was a good block son" the man said before getting kicked in the face by Ichigo, who went out the door to greet the new neighbor, followed by Karin, finally their father followed them.

"Hm, oh, I take it you're the neighbors to my right, correct?" Wilhelm asked Yuzu.

"That's right, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, this is my twin sister Karin, this is my older brother Ichigo, and this is my dad, Isshin and you are?" Yuzu told Wilhelm.

I'm Wilhelm Krauss Oeder, I'd shake hands, but I'm giving my truck a tune up and am covered iin grease, oh by the way, Ichigo was it would you mind helping me get to the high school tomorrow, as I'm new here, we'll go in my truck, or is that against school policy, oh I'm an American by the way," Wilhelm said to the Kurosaki family as he grabbed a socket wrench and started searching for any bugs planted by the Multiverse Lords on the underside of his truck.

"Hey, Wilhelm, mind if I help out with your truck?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, just grab a skateboard, and roll on under here," Wilhelm said to Ichigo while pointing out the skateboards in the back of the truck.

_May 17, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan, 0200hrs_

"Alright, so far, my truck needs some upgrades to the security system and I managed to upgrade the engine and…" Wilhelm said before sensing the presence of a powerful being. Looking out his window Wilhelm saw Yuzu in the grasp of a creature with a white fish-like mask; grabbing a metal pole Wilhelm ran out the door in order to save his neighbor from the creature, while he ran, the pole transformed into a katana with it pointing to the ground, , after realizing this Wilhelm flipped it to point at the creature and sliced both arms off of it and took Yuzu to safety, then alerted Ichigo to the situation as well as a petite black-haired woman in a black kimono with a katana when she saw Wilhelm with his bloody katana yet in a mortal body, she was surprised that a mortal could have Zanpakutō and attack a Hollow, though she didn't have time to dwell on that, and went to attack the Hollow with Wilhelm getting the family to safety, and Ichigo who picked up a metal folding chair and charged the Hollow with all his strength and got knocked to the side, and was about to be bitten by the Hollow when the woman saved him, getting bit in the process. As the woman sat against the wall bleeding from the bite wound, she gave Ichigo the power to fight the Hollow, though he took all of her energy and not half, once that happened Wilhelm came back and took the woman to safety as well and let Ichigo kill the Hollow.

_May 17, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan, 0800hrs_

"Alright, class we have a transfer student starting today. Please introduce yourself," A young woman with brown hair who appeared to be the teacher told Wilhelm.

"I'm Wilhelm Krauss Oeder, and for your safety please refrain from touching my truck or you will be shocked with 200,000 volts of electricity…" Wilhelm said before hearing screams of pain coming from the parking lot. "Excuse me while I deal with my truck," Wilhelm said before leaving the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I thought this was supposed to be an easy job, but it turns out there's a non-standard security system on this truck! Find the owner and make them open it…" a car-jacking leader ordered before being interrupted by Wilhelm saying with an ominous tone and emitting a terrifying aura, "**Step. Away. From. My. Truck. Now!**" After soiling themselves the carjackers did the smart thing and ran as far away from Wilhelm as their legs would take them.

"You can come out of your hiding spot now," Wilhelm said to what appeared to be a concrete post until a figure wearing a green-striped hat, platform sandals, and what looked like an overcoat of some kind, and carried a cane.

"Well, well I'm impressed, you actually managed to find me, and here I thought I had concealed myself so well too, though I must admit I was just passing by when I saw those guys trying to steal your truck, but when you came out to deal with it, I hid myself in order to see how you would deal with it…" the man said before Wilhelm said, "Shut up, Kisuke Urahara, don't be surprised by my knowledge of you though, I'm from another universe, where this is all just a manga and anime, I'll tell you more later, at your shop, after school, I need to get back to class though, so later."

"So who tried to take your truck, Wilhelm-kun?" the teacher asked out of concern and fear as Wilhelm was still emitting his terrifying aura although at a lower level.

"Just some idiots, with a death wish, anyway where am I going to be sitting?" Wilhelm said calmly while asking about the seating arrangements.

"You'll be sitting next to Ishida-kun. Ishida, would you raise your hand please?" the teacher asked of Ishida.

"Sensei, wouldn't it be better if Oeder-san were to be next to Kurosaki-san, as they are next door neighbors after all?" the young spectacled man known as Ishida asked.

"It is fine, Ishida-san, I don't need to be around Ichigo all the time, and besides I do need more friends," Wilhelm said to Ishida while respecting the teacher's decision.

_May 17, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan, 1800hrs_

"So, you actually came…" Kisuke said before getting kicked in the face by Wilhelm who was shouting, "I've been driving around your block for two hours looking for the place; you really need to advertise more, or just put up a neon sign saying 'we are here!'! And my name is Wilhelm Krauss Oeder."

"Ah, but let's get down to business, what you're going to tell me," Kisuke said.

"Ok, though, there are certain precautions I must make first, like the Soul Reaper Rukia who is hiding in the back of my truck," Wilhelm said as the woman known as Rukia entered the shop, after getting out of his truck.

"Alright, I want answers…" Rukia said before Wilhelm told her his name.

"I am an experiment from another universe and was scheduled to be killed because the project was deemed inhumane, though I already had a power of my own, I call it the Ability Transfer, which is why Rukia saw me with a Zanpuktō while in my body," Wilhelm said before whispering something in Kisuke's ear, which Rukia couldn't hear, although she strained to do so.

"That's terrible, why is everyone these days so obsessed with human rights? Oh will you be buying anything while you're here?" Kisuke asked while getting Wilhelm a glass of tea.

"Yeah, how about a gikon dispenser, I'll take the one marked 'Defect' because I'm sure I have a **really** good use for it" Wilhelm said with a knowing tone.

"You can have it for free, and as a bonus I'll add in an upgrade to your smart phone and make it to where you can track Hollows with it," Kisuke said relieved that some bad merchandise was going to be leaving his shop.

"Can you do that for my truck too?" Wilhelm asked.

"Sure, I can, if it's equipped with a GPS," Kisuke said.

"Good, here let me turn the security system off first, we don't want you getting shocked now, and I'll be coming with you, just in case of car-jackers, like this morning," Wilhelm said.

_May 17, 2015, Wilhelm's Inner World, Wilhelm's Soul, 2200hrs_

"Hmmmm, Where am I? Wilhelm asked.

"_**You're just in your inner world and I am your Zanpuktō…"**_ a voice said, although the last part was inaudible.

"What was that last part again, I couldn't hear it!" Wilhelm shouted at the voice.

"_**It appears that you still can't hear my name, nor can you see me, this saddens me, but we will discuss that tonight, for now though it's time to get up,"**_ the voice said, before Wilhelm woke up.

_May 18, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan, 0600hrs_

Wilhelm got up and dressed in his school uniform while he pondered how to figure out the name of his Zanpakutō, but decided to let it go and head off to school then he heard a voice saying, "Why am I stuck in this thing!?"

"Because, Kon, it's the only thing that won't stink like rotting flesh after four days of just sitting there plus, it's soft and cuddly. So think of it as a blessing rather than a curse, anyway I'm off to school," Wilhelm told the plush toy known as Kon. Then he grabbed his keys and a Coca-Cola from the fridge, and went out to his car where he saw Rukia standing there in a school uniform as well.

"What are you doing here and in a Gigai, Rukia?" Wilhelm inquired of her

"You saved me after I lost my powers and I need to regain them, so I'm using this Gigai until I get my powers back and I'm going to be blending in so that I can help Ichigo learn the ropes of being a Shinigami as well as you if you want to learn from me. So this is a truck?" Rukia answered him.

"I see, however I don't require the teaching, I already know everything," Wilhelm said before muttering under his breath, "Plus your drawings suck as well, even though I would know what they are," then Wilhelm said, "Hop in, though I'll be right back, would you like coffee, tea, or a soda?"

"I'd like some of the 'soda' you speak of," Rukia said as Wilhelm went inside and grabbed a second Coca-Cola in a glass bottle and his travel size bottle opener.

"What is that?" Rukia asked when Wilhelm returned with the Coca-Cola.

"It's a soda, and the other object in my hand is a bottle opener, which you use to open the bottle, I'll show you how it's done," Wilhelm said as he opened the bottle and handed the unopened one and the bottle opener to her then Rukia opened the bottle and climbed into Wilhelm's truck as Wilhelm got in his side and started the truck then drove off to Karakura High.

_May 18, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan 0700hrs_

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ichigo asked a skinny brown-haired boy and a shorter black-haired boy as he walked into the classroom.

"Oeder-san had his adopted cousin transferred here because her parents were killed in a terrible car accident last week, and he was really the only one who could take care of her," the black-haired kid said.

"Mishuro and I are going to help her fit in with the school…" the brown-haired kid said before Mishuro piped in, "Keigo, just wants to flirt with her, and I don't think he'll be successful, as she's in our class, as is Oeder-san, so I see only one outcome, Keigo getting knocked down."

"I'm going to go introduce myself to her, as she's going to be my next door neighbor for who knows how long," Ichigo said before Wilhelm and Rukia drag Ichigo out into the hallway.

"What's going on and what's she doing in the school?" Ichigo asked.

"To make a long story short, you took all of Rukia's powers when she turned you into a Shinigami the other night, and so she's going to teach you how to be a Shinigami, as for me, I'm going to help out with your training, but I'm going to teach you Kido, and she's going to teach you the basics, anyway she's posing as my adopted cousin who's staying with me due to the deaths of my aunt and uncle in America, though I bet your two friends already told you that, and she's in a gigai until she recovers her powers. So do you have any questions?" Wilhelm said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, one. Why am I doing this?" Ichigo asked.

"So you can protect the people you care about, and in order to do that you need to learn how to fight with the Hollows, and so that you don't have to see anymore blood stains from souls that are eaten by the Hollows anymore," Wilhelm said.

"Fine I'll do it, but how do I go back to that form?" Ichigo asked before Rukia used the soul glove to push him out of his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELLLL!?" Ichigo screamed when he saw his body.

"Relax, Ichigo, I'll put this in so that people don't think that you're dead, though I'm going to regret it…I hope you don't mind if I beat your body up a little bit, after putting this pervert in," Wilhelm said as he took Kon out of his pocket and put Kon in Ichigo's body.

"It's fine if he's a pervert," Ichigo said as Kon came to life and attempted to grope Rukia before Wilhelm kicked Kon in the balls. Then Wilhelm and Kon went back to class while Rukia and Ichigo went to go kill a Hollow.

_May 18, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan 0800hrs_

"So class, we have…" the teacher said before Wilhelm whispered that Rukia had gone to the restroom for some personal issues then the teacher said, "…It seems that the new student is going to be late due to personal issues, so while we wait for her to return, I want you to turn your books to page 506 and start reading." Wilhelm returned to his seat and skimmed through the reading and then he heard a scream of pain then got up and went out to his truck again and scared off the car-jackers that were trying to steal his truck then went back to the classroom and saw Rukia and told her to enter the school through the girl's restroom window and that he would get Ichigo back into his body without anyone being suspicious.

_May 18, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan 1200hrs_

"Hey, Ichigo, Oeder-san, and Kuchiki-san!" a black-haired girl said while walking towards him with a well-endowed girl with long orange hair.

"Hey, Tatsuki, and Inoue-san!" Ichigo said while he, Wilhelm, and Rukia were eating on the roof.

"Hello, Arisawa-san, Inoue-san, please join us, I brought plenty," Wilhelm said.

"Really, Oeder-san, you brought a meal for five people!?" Tatsuki Arisawa said in complete shock.

"Yes, and I cooked all myself too." Wilhelm said with subtle pride.

"Hey, Orihime, why don't we join them, I have to try Oeder-san's cooking for myself!" Tatsuki said to the other girl, Orihime Inoue, as Tatsuki sat down and Wilhelm served her a helping of fried octopus with a bowl of rice.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be eating this sort of stuff, I was actually picturing you eating some American food, but I guess I can't always put people into a stereotype," Tatsuki said as Orihime sat down and was served the same thing.

"The rice is actually freshly harvested, and the octopus is also fresh, it was caught just last night," Wilhelm said as he took a bite.

_May 18, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan 1800hrs_

"So I just have to memorize the incantation for the spell, then identify the type and level, then say the name and then it has been cast?" Ichigo asked Wilhelm while doing his Kido training.

"Yup, and that's the strongest way to do it, but seeing as you're just beginning, I'm going to have you use the long way," Wilhelm said as he had Ichigo try to use White Lightning on a practice dummy, while he tried to communicate with his Zanpakutō spirit through meditation.

_May 18, 2015, Wilhelm's Inner World 1830hrs_

"_**So, Wilhelm you're back, and I didn't have to pull you in here, that's good, it means that you're closer to being able to learn my name,"**_ a skeleton who looked exactly like Jack Skellington, from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ only more like a real skeleton and that was carrying a sword that looked like a claymore.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, why do you look like Jack the Pumpkin King from a movie I like, and until I learn your name do you mind if I call you Jack?" Wilhelm asked 'Jack'.

"_**Yes, you may call me 'Jack' and as to why I've taken on this form it's because you really liked this form and poured it onto me. Now let's get down to business, I'm going to spar with you while you sleep, and you must get over the betrayal you suffered at the hands of your government, for that is why you cannot hear my name just yet, now it's time for you to wake up, until tonight, farewell,"**_ Jack said as Wilhelm woke up from being shaken by Rukia.

_May 18, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan 1900hrs_

"Oeder-san, you talked to your Zanpakutō! Did you learn its name?" Rukia asked Wilhelm in amazement.

"No, I didn't, however I did learn something about why I can't hear his name, it's because I'm not over a tragedy in my life, once I get over that, my ears will be able to hear his name, for now though I'm calling him Jack," Wilhelm said.

"Why, are you calling him 'Jack'?" Rukia asked Wilhelm.

"I'll show why later, I have a movie with his namesake in it, and I'll tell you what a movie is later," Wilhelm said.

_May 18, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan 2000hrs_

"G'night, Ichigo we'll get you if any Hollows attack during the night," Wilhelm said as Ichigo went into his house for the night then Wilhelm and Rukia went into Wilhelm's house and Wilhelm got a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave then while that was popping he set up his Blu-Ray player and inserted the movie, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ into it then started it and left it on the menu and got the popcorn then pressed play. When the movie first showed Jack Skellington Wilhelm paused it and said, "That's the form my Zanpakutō took and why I call him Jack, anyway I'm going to play the movie again," then he pressed play and he and Rukia watched the movie together with Rukia being excited over the TV and Wilhelm singing "This is Halloween" in his head.

_May 18, 2015, Wilhelm's Inner World 2200hrs_

"_**I take it that you're ready to spar with me, or to be more accurate, the manifestation of the betrayal by the US Government,"**_ Jack said as the leader of the execution squad that failed to kill Wilhelm appeared and started to shoot at him and mock him. As the sparring session started, Wilhelm concentrated on killing the leader again thinking that he would get over it if the manifestation was killed.

"_**I see you're thinking that if you face this manifestation head on you'll get over the betrayal and be able to learn my name, it's exactly what I would do as well, very good Wilhelm!"**_ Jack said as Wilhelm grabbed the manifestation's throat and slammed him against the front of a building then proceeded to rip his throat out. After that Jack said to Wilhelm, _**"My name is Shi, and my release phrase is 'Kill them all'. I look forward to helping you in battle, but for now it's time to wake up for your day, I'll see you later Wilhelm."**_

_May 19, 2015, Karakura Town, Japan 0600hrs_

"Oeder-san, did you talk to Jack again last night?" Rukia asked as she was still shocked that Wilhelm had gone into his inner world without being pulled in.

"Yes, I did and I'll be showing you and Ichigo something later, speaking of which any Hollows attacking today?" Wilhelm said as his smart phone started to say, "HOLLOW, HOLLOW!" well I guess I'll be able to show you now, go get Ichigo, and I'll get myself ready!" Wilhelm said as he swallowed Kon and Rukia went to get Ichigo. After the three were gathered at the spot where the Hollow was Wilhelm said, "Allow me, this is something that you need to know before you fight stronger Hollows," to which Ichigo replied, "Sure, I really want to see you in action."

"Kill them all, Shi!" Wilhelm said as his Zanpakutō changed into a claymore and his reitsu increased. Both Rukia and Ichigo were shocked and Rukia said, "You finally got your Shikai!?" while Ichigo asked, "What's a Shikai, Rukia?" while Wilhelm fought the Hollow Rukia said to Ichigo, "All Zanpakutō have two releases, the Shikai and the Bankai, it usually takes a century just to learn your Zanpakutō's name and obtain Shikai, and it usually takes another century to obtain your Bankai, so when you do learn your Zanpakutō's name, it'll be a special moment for you as you will get a partner that will help you if you help it, Oeder is developing at a very frightening rate, I have a feeling that he'll obtain his Bankai in a very short amount of time as well." After the Hollow was defeated Wilhelm, Rukia, and Ichigo went back to their respective homes and got back into their bodies then Wilhelm went to Urahara's shop.

_May 19, 2015, Secret Training Area, Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Japan 0700hrs_

"Are you sure you want to use my three day Bankai training method Oeder-san?" Kisuke Urahara asked Wilhelm as he set the device for doing the training on the ground.

"If I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't even be here right now," Wilhelm said as he impaled the device with his Zanpakutō, Shi, making him materialize.

"_**So Wilhelm you wish to obtain Bankai now, very well I will give you the test to obtain and subdue me,"**_ Shi said to Wilhelm as he made a few manifestations appear then he said, _**"You must beat ten manifestations of your emotions, I'm the tenth one, after you beat each one you will receive a piece of your Zanpakutō, in order to beat them you must figure out what emotion they represent."**_

"Fine, bring it on then; if I've only got three days to do this, I'm going to enjoy this to the fullest!" Wilhelm said as the first manifestation attacked him, this manifestation looked like Mega Mewtwo Y from Pokémon so Wilhelm said to it, "You represent my happiness!" then the manifestation transformed into the hilt of Wilhelm's Zanpakutō, then the second manifestation appeared and this one looked like both Wilhelm's mother and father. This manifestation was a little bit harder to figure out, but Wilhelm identified it as his sadness then it transformed into the cross guard for his Zanpakutō.

_May 19, 2015, Secret Training Area, Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Japan 1800hrs_

"Whew, I'm beat. Today I managed to get half of Shi's sword form, but I'm thinking that I only have to identify the first nine manifestations then I have to make Shi yield to me, before I unlock Bankai," Wilhelm said as he was soaking in a healing solution created specifically to heal his wounds during the next few days when a black cat walked up to him and said, "I'm impressed that you're actually daring enough to try this, I'm looking forward to seeing your Bankai when you achieve it, I'm sure that it'll be quite something." Wilhelm looked at the cat and said, "Hello Yoruichi Shinon, AKA, The Flash goddess."

"Well, I'm impressed that you actually know who I am, without me showing you my true form. Did Kisuke tell you about me?" Yoruichi said in amazement.

"No, I already told Urahara this, but I'm actually from another reality where everything here is all inside the pages of a manga and on TV as an anime, so far on the manga I'm on…never mind, wouldn't want to spoil the future for you, though I've finished the anime, and I'm still not giving you spoilers, based on that either," Wilhelm said to Yoruichi.

_May 20, 2015, Secret Training Area, Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Japan 0800hrs_

"**So, you have gotten half of me on the first day, that's good, and I know what you were thinking about the test being that you have to identify nine of your emotions in order to complete my sword form then fight me in order to get me to submit and unlock your Bankai, you are correct in that regard, now let the rest of the test begin!"** Shi shouted as he made a manifestation appear that looked like a swordsman holding the Muramasa Blade from the X-Men. Wilhelm saw the blade and immediately shouted to the manifestation, "Fear!" then the manifestation disappeared, and Kisuke asked Shi, "What was that all about?"

"**The blade that was in the swordsman's hand was the Muramasa Blade from the American Comic book series 'X-Men', that blade is Wilhelm's only weakness as it has the ability to suppress the victim's healing factor and as Wilhelm has a healing factor, he naturally fears that blade, I'm surprised that he managed to pinpoint that emotion immediately, then again he does read comic books and as such he did stumble upon that blade's picture in one of the issues he read,"** Shi explained to Kisuke as the next manifestation appeared which looked like a Jihadist Muslim shouting, "Die you fucking infidel!"

Wilhelm said to this manifestation, "Hate!" then it disappeared and the next manifestation appeared which looked like a pack of Chihuahuas that were barking very loudly and Wilhelm said, "This is so annoying!" then the Chihuahuas disappeared and the final manifestation appeared and it looked like the movie poster for Star Wars Episode VII, then Wilhelm said, "That's hope right there." then the movie poster disappeared and Shi's sword form was complete.

Shi also made it appear in his hand as well and started to attack Wilhelm, but Wilhelm parried the first strike and struck Shi in the arm then followed up with a downward strike which Shi parried and struck upwards though Wilhelm dodged that and landed on the ground in a ready position. Wilhelm then grabbed his blade with two hands and ran towards Shi while getting ready for an upwards strike while Shi simply stood there as if he wanted to be hit, but as soon as Wilhelm got to Shi he jumped and put both feet out and did a diving kick into Shi's torso and sent him into the wall while Rukia slipped in and saw Wilhelm training for Bankai she stood next to Kisuke and asked, "Why is Wilhelm fighting Shi?"

"Because Oeder-san is training to achieve his Bankai, and I suspect that the two of them are very evenly matched as the two of them know the other's moves, and techniques, would you like to know a little secret?" Kisuke asked after telling Rukia the situation.

"Yes, I would Shopkeeper," Rukia replied.

"Wilhelm's using a three day Bankai training method I created back when I was in Soul Society, and Wilhelm is the second person to use it, I was the first of course," Kisuke said.

"WHAT!? THREE DAY BANKAI TRAINING!? So that's why he's here, he must have known about it and decided to ask you to help him, right?" Rukia asked in amazement.

"Yes, that's correct, he certainly is one hell of a fighter though, it's like he's a master of all of the various martial arts," Kisuke said as Wilhelm used a move from the Israeli fighting style. Then Shi used a disarming technique but Wilhelm dodged that and delivered the final blow which was a fake left then downward strike splitting Shi in half, and as he disappeared he said, **"Well…done…Master…you…have…won…but…beware…of…the…Hollow…inside…you…He will…try to…gain control…of your…mind and…body."** then he was gone and Wilhelm said, "Like hell he'll gain control of me! I'm going to put him in his place and crush the thought of gaining my mind and body out of him!"


End file.
